Fervent Glance
by YopYopFTK
Summary: His eyes ensnare hers from across the ballroom floor, her heart stutters...a stolen kiss, sweet whispers, a parting glance... But fate has its own sense of humour... Set in a Victorian-era (or Edwardian era-yes it exists) where sweeping gowns and handsome tuxedos are the orders of the day.
1. Butterfly

**Hello! Annnnd welcome to my first fanfiction~ The Twilight characters are just loveable, so I've borrowed their personalities from the renowned S. Meyer, and placed them in a semi-Victorianesque/modern setting...ur R&R will be much appreciated! ~doozo!**

CHAPTER 1: BUTTERFLY

He glanced at me from across the room and our eyes locked. I couldn't help but get caught up in those eyes of liquid turquoise, and long dark lashes, hidden behind a glittering white mask that covered the top half of his face.

A soft curve of hair, so dark it almost hinted at blue, fell lightly over the mask, its sequins and studded crystals only enhancing the brightness of his eyes. His tall, straight aristocratic nose fit the mask perfectly and led down to a perfect set of lips, lips which quirked into a lopsided smirk, his eyes dancing with amusement, staring straight into mine.

"Rather uneventful, this ball, isn't it?"

Startled, I broke my gaze with the mysterious man and turned to my friend, who had practically yelled in my ear, trying to overcome the loud music and laughter encompassing the large and overly decorated ballroom.

"Oh, yes, yes. I don't know why mother insists on us attending every party that is held!" I quickly turned back to the large vase which he had been standing next to, only to find that he wasn't there.

"What are you looking at?" Rose asked again.

"Nothing," I said quickly, trying to hide my disappointment. "Come on," I grabbed Rose's hand, "let's go to the refreshment table." We quickly sauntered off across the room.

Rose Cartwright and I had become fast friends ever since our first class of 'Proper Lady Etiquette' which our mothers had put us in against our will at the age of 7. So we did our best in doing what was deemed 'improper' actions for a lady as often as we could whenever others weren't looking, and never stopped since.

"Ugh, this corset is killing me!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing her well-endowed breasts and squirming, pulling the already-revealing neckline further down and displaying more of her cleavage. I laughed.

"I know you're doing it on purpose, Rosie." I giggled and pointedly stared in the direction of her mother, who held a disapproving look on her stern face. We quickly turned our backs to her and sipped our lemon soda. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and sighed, knowing it was either Mrs. Cartwright or my mother. I turned around to face an inevitable lecture.

"I'm-" I started, only to remain gaping. Before me stood a tall, finely dressed man. I stepped back in order to look up into his face, and into those intelligent, blue-green eyes. It was the man from before!

He smiled slightly and stepped back also. "Would you..." he gave a slight bow, but his eyes remained locked onto mine, and extended his hand towards me, "care to dance?"

Rose elbowed me in the side before I recovered. I couldn't produce any sound and only managed to give a squick of a nod before placing my gloved hand in his.

He grinned and pulled me onto the dance floor. My heart started to hammer in my chest as he placed a warm hand on the small of my back and pulled me close against his tall frame. From what my body could tell, he was lean but well-built, and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

Off we twirled, and in the corner of my vision I noticed Rose's eyes bulge behind her feathered mask and jaw drop with astonishment, but besides that, my focus remained on my feet and his face.

We danced for the next hour without saying a word until my face was flushed red and the gathering sweat under my mask became uncomfortable. Noticing this, he led me towards a large set of glass doors opening onto a wide balcony. The night air was cold, relieving my heated skin.

"Oh my, the moon is full tonight!" I exclaimed, leaning my elbows on the rail.

"Yes, beautiful," he replied. I felt him come up behind me, standing so close I could feel the heat of his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His hands snaked around my waist and slowly spun me around to face him once again.

Being so close, I instinctively stepped back, but my heel hit the edge and my back came up against the railing. He only came closer, and the corset felt tighter around my chest, making it harder to breathe.

"Um..." my voice shook, and instantly I cursed myself for sounding like a fool in front of him. He only grinned a heartbreaking boyish smile and swiftly moved his face down to mine, stopping mere inches away.

"Your eyes are beautiful. I've never seen such a pale brown," he whispered. His breath was blowing into my face, dazing me.

"A-and yours! I've never seen eyes the colour of aqua," I imitated quickly from a nervous blank. He straightened up and laughed, only to lean closer again, resting his hands on the balcony either side of me.

His eyes bored into mine. "What is your name?"

"I'll give you mine if you give me yours."

He laughed lightly, and I was beginning to like the sound of it. "In that case, I'll call you...Butterfly." One hand reached up and lightly touched my butterfly mask. "And you can call me Aqua." He winked.

Without another word, he tilted my face up with one finger under my chin and pressed his lips lightly to mine, soft and gentle, as if he was trying not to scare away a bird. His mouth was warm, unexpectedly tender, and his sweet breath filled my senses and clouded my mind. All too soon he pulled away and was at the door before I could catch my breath.

"Let's hope we meet again, my Butterfly." He flashed another grin and slipped inside, leaving me breathless in the night breeze.

"How romantic! Kissing in the moonlight!" Rose exclaimed, clasping her hands together and batting her eyes at me.

"I think I regret telling you now..."

"Oh, come on. You've finally been swept away into the realm of looove! Now that's not like you at all, Isabella Swan! Anyhow, who do you think he is? I think I'd remember _him_ if he were at any dances."

I sighed. "I wish I knew."

"Bella!" my mother cried out. I turned to face her, and found her glowing with excitement. "Bella, I have the most exciting news!"

* * *

><p>"Say that again?"<p>

"Come now, Bella! You're at the ripe age of eighteen! It's time you found yourself a husband, and I know you won't do it yourself, so I've gone and found you one myself."

"But, mother-"

"And he's a very nice young man with a respectable family, not to mention, he's quite a handsome fellow." She went on and on about him and his family, yet failed to remember mentioning his name. I was about to ask when mother continued.

"Oh, and you're meeting him in two days. So tomorrow we'll be heading into town to find you a new dress."

With no further room for protest, we arrived at Burke's early afternoon the next day. I had dragged Rose along as a small defiance against my mother, who wasn't too fond of her influence on me, as well as for my own comfort.

Numerous gowns were on display in the shop, but my mind was numb. Marriage? It seemed like such a far-off concept that waited patiently for me to reach it, but now it loomed too close and too fast, and I wasn't ready.

"Bella! Look at this one!" Rose exclaimed, running her fingers through the fabric of a red dress.

"Yes, beautiful," I sighed half-heartedly.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. You must be dreading this meeting tomorrow. But look at it this way," she linked her arm through mine, "since your mom insists on getting a dress for you, then there's no need to hold back! Find the most beautifully expensive one you can."

I couldn't help but laugh. That's when I saw the dress I knew I had to have. By the lustre of the cloth I knew it'd be velvety soft, but what drew me in was the colour.

"Say, Rosie, what colour would you say this is?"

"Uh, sapphire? Or maybe aqua."

"Aqua..." I sighed.


	2. Ill-Fated Encounter?

**Woohoo, thx for the reviews! They made me happier than i thought xD Not sure where this is going, making it up as i go along haha, but thx agn.**

CHAPTER 2: ILL-FATED ENCOUNTER?

Unfortunately, mother had refused to allow Rose to accompany us to the Cullen abode. Though, to call it a mere house was an understatement, as I was soon to find out. The carriage had long since crossed the borders of our town and the town beyond that.

Not that I minded staring out at the passing countryside, lush with green and brown, actually I'd have rathered a longer trip to delay a meeting that might seal my fate, but the ride to Wistall Manor was taking an awfully long, long time.

"Mother, how much farther is this Wistall place?"

"Not long now, honey. So put your heels back on." She looked far too content. "Oh, this is going to be _grand_! A house in the countryside is bound to be beautiful beyond measure! And to think that _you_ might be living there soon enough!"

I sighed. What else was there to do. He was probably going to be an arrogant, rich playboy who had too much time on his hands and didn't even want to get married either. Tugging on my curled tendrils of brown tresses only made me want to pull out the pins that held in place a too-tight, elaborate bun at the nape of my neck all the more. Smoothing out my gown didn't help either. It only made me think of those deep, deep eyes...

A squeak from my mother startled me from my musings. I turned to look and couldn't help letting out a gasp of astonishment myself.

"Oh, my word! There it is!" mother exclaimed.

Indeed, it was enormous! I didn't expect a _mansion_ rising out of a well-tended, fairytale garden. The woods behind it only added to the picturesque demeanour. We jolted along the cobbled path towards the entrance.

If they were _this_ rich, why would they bother with someone like me? And how did mother manage an engagement in the first place? Her capabilities were praiseworthy and truly frightening.

"Stop pulling your hair, Bella. And remember, poise and grace!" Mother was out of the carriage before the coachman could open the door. Taking a deep breath, I followed suit.

An old housemaid with more grace than mother could ever muster greeted us at the threshold and led us inside. What can I say, the entire place was pristine and every furnishing screamed elegance.

"The young master is waiting inside, Ms. Swan." With that, the maid opened the door to yet another elegant room and ushered us inside.

A man glanced up from a velvet armchair and stood at once at our entrance. He was tall, and dressed in a handsomely tailored suit. Immediately I took a step back and looked up into his face, taking in the fine features. Sculpted lips, straight nose, and clear blue eyes. How? How were they so similar in appearance?

"Ms. Isabella Swan, I presume." His polite tone cut through my surprise.

"Just Bella."

He smiled. "Bella, it is my sincere pleasure to finally meet you."

He took my hand and brought it up to his mouth, leaning forward to give a light peck. His tousled, sandy-blonde hair was adorably like a small child's, long enough to cover most of his forehead, and curled slightly at the ends. "My name is Jasper Cullen."

He politely turned to address my mother. "Mrs. Swan, welcome. I'm afraid I must offer my deepest apologies for having both of you come such a long way for the sake of a small meeting."

"Indeed!" came a different voice. We all turned to face the newcomer.

"Ah," Jasper smiled. "Allow me to introduce Esme Cullen. My mother."

"Hush! I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself," the elegant woman retorted, with the hint of a smile. "You must be Isabella. Welcome to our home." She clasped my hand warmly, her champagne silk rustling, before turning to my mother. "Mrs. Swan! I'm so glad you could visit again. You've had such a long journey, I insist you stay the night!"

"Oh no, we couldn't."

"Nonsense! Unfortunately we've only one guest room. But Edward won't mind. Isabella, you'll take his room. Mrs. Swan, the guest room has been prepared for you."

The two women chatted happily as though they were old friends. Jasper chuckled and turned to me.

"Would you like to take a turn about the gardens?"

I looked at his face. No doubt he was brought up to be a gentleman and being polite was an ingrained habit. Whether he was actually happy about this arrangement yet remained to be seen.

"I'd love to."

We left our mothers to their own devices, and he led me outside. We walked through a maze of cultivated roses, sweet-smelling freesias, and many other nameless flora.

"Your mother isn't serious about us spending the night here, is she?" I asked.

He laughed, his tall frame so similar to that of another particular someone.

"You better believe it. You're definitely stuck here tonight."

"I see...And who is Edward, whom your mother mentioned?"

"He's my brother. Two years younger than my twenty-three years."

We talked for a few hours before whizzing through dinner, where I met Mr. Cullen. Carlisle and Jasper had the same hair, personality and charm. No doubt Edward would take after Esme.

The day went by faster than I thought, and we were soon retiring to our separate rooms. I was to spend the night in Edward's room, who was away for the week. The furniture here was much more sparse, preferring a simpler elegance. The nightgown that Esme had lent me felt silky soft, and I relished my freedom from the pins in my hair, letting it hang in a tangled mess down my back. I slipped in between the cool sheets of the enormous bed, only taking up a small quarter of it, and gratefully succumbed to dreams sweeter than reality.

* * *

><p>The night air was cold and he was tired beyond belief. Riding hard and fast, Wistall Manor was in sight and coming closer. Beneath him, Forks was almost invisible, save for the sheen of sweat on his black coat fur and steady snorts of steam.<p>

Finally, he slowed Forks to a trot as they neared the stable by the garden gate. Quickly, Edward dismounted and led Forks to his stall, rubbing him down. Oddly, there was a horse he didn't recognise already inside, but he was too tired to wonder whose it was, shrugged, and left.

His family wasn't expecting him back so soon, but he wasn't about to wake them up in the middle of the night to explain. Silently, Edward crept through the back door and made his way upstairs to his room.

He pulled off his boots and tossed his coat onto the nearest chair. The room was dark, but he knew it like the back of his hand. Without a care in the world, Edward lay back onto the pillows of his bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>I woke from a dazed sleep to the morning rays seeping through thin curtains. The mysterious Aqua had consumed my dreams and the sad reality hit me like a rock. I turned over to try and settle back to sleep.<p>

WHACK!

"Nyaargh!" I cried out in pain. Something had just hit me in the nose! My eyes jerked open and found a hand resting in front of my face. What in the-? My gaze followed it up to an arm, then to a face...!

Sure enough, there was a man lying in bed, right beside me! The man had flung out his hand in his sleep. Who on earth...

My heart skipped a beat. Would the surprises never end? The straight nose, lips, dark eyelashes, mussed hair of ebony...I must still be dreaming. But the pain from my nose was irrefutable!

My eyes did not deceive me... Aqua lay gracefully sprawled across the bed.


	3. Revelations

**SOOORYYY! super long time to wait, no excuses from me, but i have to go somewhere for 3wks now, but i will definitely upload agn when i get back! i made this chapter slightly longer hah... =D**

CHAPTER 3: REVELATIONS

A faint, strangled cry echoed in his mind. Was that what had roused him? His eyelids slowly fluttered open to find the source of the sound. Edward winced at the soft light that felt too bright for his eyes, where surely dark circles were already visible.

What greeted him this early in the morning could only be reasonably explained as a lucid imagining. There, on his bed, beside him, sat an angel in white, with a most bizarrely infuriated look on her face.

Edward lazily raised himself up on his elbows, the front of his shirt hanging open, and was trying to understand the picture in front of him.

The girl, with pools of deep brown eyes wide as saucers, was holding her nose as if in pain, and staring at him in disbelief. The shock on her face was comical, and he would've laughed if he weren't as equally bewildered by the dawning fact that this situation was as real as his sore bum, complements of his new saddle.

Her hair, thick mahogany, tumbled in wavy tendrils around her shoulders, where one side of her nightgown had slipped off, revealing the pale curve of her shoulder. His eyes were unwittingly drawn there and lingered on her exposed skin a lot longer than he intended, tracing her collarbone up to her neck.

Feeling the draw of his eyes, a rosy hue spread across her skin and she quickly pulled the fabric back over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off his. She looked somewhat familiar...

Edward cleared his throat and mentally berated himself for not grasping the situation earlier. "Um..." He was unsure where to start. "Can I help you?"

His words seemed seemed to startle her out of her trance. She hesitated, before hastily grabbing his sheets and crushed it to her chest in an attempt at a belated modesty.

Backpedaling off the bed, her foot caught on the edge and, with a yelp, she unceremoniously crashed onto the floor.

"Ar...are you alright?" Edward sat up and half-crawled to the other side of the bed in a panic.

She scrambled to her feet and pushed the hair out of her face, trying to preserve whatever dignity she had left. "Y-yes, yes I'm fine!"

"And, uh...might I ask what you're doing here, in my room?" He had to admit, he was slightly amused, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, by her obvious bewilderment.

A mixture of understanding and something else fell upon her face. "You are...Edward?"

"In the flesh," he replied. "I would imagine that you were invited here by Jasper as a pleasant homecoming surprise for me...but, he's not the type to do such things, not to mention I came back early, and judging by your reaction at my presence..." He inched closer, peering intently at her face.

She leaned back, pulling the white sheets tighter around her shoulders.

"You know _my_ name, but who are _you_?"

The mystery girl suddenly looked up at him from under long, dark lashes and fixed him with a piercing gaze. "Um, Bella Swan."

* * *

><p>The soprano bell-like laughter was echoed by a few polite chuckles around the table. The morning's events had put Esme in good humour, and much to my chagrin, she was retelling the encounter over breakfast.<p>

"Imagine my surprise!" Esme laughed. "Poor Bella was so flustered."

I grimaced, scanning the amused faces around the table. Jasper didn't seem disturbed by the misunderstanding, like a gentleman graciously accepting the inevitable. I sighed, inwardly. Mother was...surprisingly docile, given that I slept in the same bed as a man who was not my betrothed.

Edward was...Aqua! I couldn't believe it. I had unknowingly shared a kiss with the brother of my fiance. Of all the preposterous dilemmas... But it didn't seem like he recognised me, which was a good thing, right? I sneaked a peek at his face, at his ethereal beauty, and my heart joined the butterflies in my stomach in a dance competition. Aqua..._Edward_, was sitting directly across from me, nonchalantly spearing the mushrooms on his plate and devouring them within seconds.

I was admiring his long lashes and slanting brows when he suddenly glanced up at me. My eyes were immediately ensnared by his green ones. Today, his eyes were more green than blue, like the light that reflected off a forest creek bed. Too beautiful. His mouth was set in a hard line. Blank. His face was empty of any clue to his emotions, his eyes unreadable.

Edward stared at me for what seemed like forever, and the rising heat in my cheeks was becoming a common occurrence in his presence.

Finally, he broke contact and resumed chewing as if staring at strangers was a normal hobby for everyone. Hissing out a small sigh of relief, the ache in my chest subsided as my breathing returned to normal.

I had to remember to stop holding my breath every time I was nervous. He, of course, remained completely unfazed.

"Do forgive my mother, she enjoys this far too much for her own good."

Ha. I knew how he felt. We were forced, again, to stay for morning tea, right after breakfast, before heading back home, and here I was, sitting across from Jasper Cullen at a small table in the gardens behind their manor. "Of course, it's quite alright."

Jasper was an easy person to converse with. The faint clinking of our well-crafted cutlery that echoed with birdsong was peaceful, complemented by the garden's fragrance. Esme has not-so-subtly pushed Jasper and I out the door and insisted we children get to know each other better.

"I was wondering, Ms. Swan, which kind of flowers you prefer?" Jasper smiled pleasantly. His clear blue eyes were surprisingly as captivating as Edward's...almost.

"Um, I don't really have a favourite. But I suppose if I had to choose, it'd be...the rose."

"Mmm," he murmured in agreement. "Simple and elegant."

"And what about you, Mr. Cullen? Do you have any admirers?" When did I become so bold? And so far from left field. Well, I couldn't pull that slip back now.

He laughed and I flushed red. "Several," he answered with a mischievous grin. "Do you have any more questions for me, Ms. Swan?"

Hell, now was as good a chance as any. "Just curious...about where your brother was before he came back early to startle me out of my bed?"

"He was _supposedly_ on a business trip to our father's mining company. Knowing Edward though, he probably invited himself to parties, alcohol and women instead."

"Oh, I see." Was _I _part of that 'women' category? The kiss at the masquerade ball, was that just a passing fancy to him? My temper suddenly flared and continued to simmer under the surface.

No doubt he used me to satisfy his boredom, entertainment for the evening, and here I foolishly thought he was my white knight. I remembered his comment this morning, about me being his homecoming present.

At this point in time, Jasper seemed more like the white night, and Edward, the dark knight. Jasper started asking more mundane questions, while I sat there fuming behind my teacup at every sip.

The nerve of that man! He really had forgotten me, or was pretending not to recognise me. Either way, I wanted to confront him, to yell and rage at the Aqua that stole my innocence.

What made me angrier was that I knew I wouldn't follow through with whatever rage plan I had. I was too much of a coward. Plus, embarrassing tears would follow in the wake of every anger outburst, much to my distaste. My tear ducts were frustratingly hardwired to do so every time, and I sure as beans was not going to cry in front of him.

"Damn you!" I shouted to no one in particular. I was finally alone in Edward's quarters, packing what little belongings I had brought for the impromptu stay. My nose still hurt slightly. I sighed. It was going to be another long trip back.

The wedding was going to be held in three months. Already, the long planning process was underway, due to the fact that it was going to be an enormous occasion. Putting Esme and my mother together added to the over-excitement, and major headaches on my part.

Annoyingly, preparations included the constant care of my skin, which was assigned to mother, and almost everyday I would have to endure hours of being suffocated by a weird-smelling cream.

It had only been a few days since I met Jasper and it was as if weeks had gone by instead, with Esme being so familiar. In two days time, there was going to be a small gathering, or celebration party, where I was to meet the rest of the family. Thankfully, Rose was coming too.

"Although this stuff stinks, it works," Rose exclaimed, scooping up some of the weird-smelling cream and applying it to her face.

"Oh, by the way, we're going for another dress hunt tomorrow." I laughed when Rosie's face lit up. I couldn't keep it from her any longer. I resigned myself into spilling all about who Edward was, and sighed.

"I know that sigh. What's wrong?" Rose glanced at me in concern. So I hugged her and confessed my anger and confusion since the day I met Aqua. It was high time I composed myself before the party.

The carriage was rattling along in the early evening and my ribs were aching from the tightly-wound corset. Rose looked glamorous beside me in her pale blue gown and was practically glowing with excitement.

Her reaction towards my piece of news the other day was startling. She couldn't stop laughing! For all the world, I didn't have a clue why, and she refused to tell me, saying that it was best to wait and see how the cards would play out.

I suppressed another sigh. An upside to tonight's get-up was that my hair, at least, was free from strain, allowing it to cascade down the back of the dark green fabric of the new gown, and around my slightly exposed shoulders.

I settled into the cushioned side and gazed out at the passing hills. The sun was low in the sky, casting an orange glow that settled across the entire landscape. We were nearing Wistall's mansion of a house once again, though it was Rose' first time seeing it, and her surprise was just as I imagined it.

"Oh...my...WORD!" cried Rose, her eyes bugged.

"Yep."

"Can you believe it!"

"Yep."

"It's like the size of ten elephants stacked on top of each other!"

"No kidding."

"And you slept here? How big was the room?"

"Like the size of five elephants."

"Really, Bella, you can be so ridiculous at times," scoffed Rose in a playfully sarcastic manner, waving her hand in my direction while her eyes were still glued to the much-more-ridiculous-sized estate.

"And I think _you_ look ridiculous at the moment. You better fix that hanging jaw, 'cause there's more to come inside."

When we did go inside, I couldn't be sure if my own mouth was hanging open or not. The interior's furnishings were the same, but everywhere I looked it was now covered with hanging lights and bursting with fragrant bouquets in artful positions.

Mother was led to an adjoining room by well-dressed maids while Rose and I hurried to stay on her tail. The hall we entered could hold at least twenty elephants, no joke, and was aglow with sparkling chandeliers and dotted with candles that twinkled.

It almost reminded me of the ballroom and I half-expected the people to be wearing masks. Rose remained speechless throughout our short trek through the Cullen home.

"Ah, there you are. Bella, this is Alice. When she heard about you she became so excited and insisted on meeting you first!" Esme laughed and turned to greet mother and Rose, while I was left to my own devices with a girl who came bounding towards me.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Jasper's cousin!" She was beside herself, rosy-cheeked, and came only up to the height of my stomach. Her hair was black as night, cropped to her shoulders and sticking in all directions.

"Hello, Alice. How old are you?"

"I'm nine. You're Isabella Swan, Jasper's new lover, right? Can I call you Bella?"

Lover? _New _lover? "Um, sure, I prefer Bella. And yes, I'm to be his fiance."

"That's great! We'll be like sisters!" She looked almost starry-eyed, then grasped my hand and dragged me around the massive hall, picking food along the way and pointing out new faces. "That's Emmett over there with your friend. He eats like a horse, you know. Half the food here is probably for him," she giggled.

Sure enough, Rose was standing beside a man that was built like a mountain, with food in hand, and she was blushing at whatever he said to her.

"Emmett's my cousin, too."

"But he's not Edward and Jasper's brother?"

"Nope. That's all of our family. Emmett and I live together though, because both of us lost our parents long ago. But Emmett's dad is missing somewhere, drunk probably." She shrugged like it was old news. "Emmett takes care of me."

I stared at her, the sudden explanation of her circumstances made me feel honoured and profoundly sad.

"Oh, there's Edward!" She suddenly rushed forward, yanking me with her and into the path of the person I most dreaded to meet tonight. He glanced up at me and...glared! Did he just glare at me?

His eyes were dark, the intense blue-green piercing me to my core. A cold shiver ran down my neck. How could he be so angry at someone he only recently met?

"Ed!" Alice pulled on his sleeve. His demeanour suddenly changed and he smiled warmly at her, picking her up in a swinging embrace.

"Hey, Alice. How're you tonight?" He set her down on her feet again and she giggled.

"I was talking to you five minutes ago!"

"Listen, can I talk to Bella for just a minute? I'll be right back, I promise. And then we can give Jasper our surprise, okay?"

She beamed and nodded. "I'll go get it now," she chirped, then ran off and left me alone with Edward.

He straightened, put on a blank expression and turned to face me. "Come with me."


	4. Stroll in the Dark

**Ehem...yes, 3wks turned into...however long I last uploaded. Forgive my sloth-y impudence *bows*, I just wanted to write up a few chapters more before I began to upload again. Enough time-wasting, those of you who have been waiting, read on...**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated also :)**

**Discalimer: Twilight and it's characters belong, not, to me.**

CHAPTER 4: STROLL IN THE DARK

The sun had fallen behind the line of trees and a chilly breeze blowing in from the west had my hairs standing on end. I rubbed my bare arms, trying to keep warm. The black tux with it's high collar stretched across the shoulders of his broad back. His tall form glided swiftly in front of me, out the glass doors and into the back gardens.

My tapping heels echoed on the tiles after him, then muted on the soft grass, which rustled against the thick fabric of my hem. The skirt was too long for my taste and I had to hold it up above my ankles in order to keep up.

He trailed through the shrubbery, out of sight and out of earshot from the bonanza inside, until he came upon the small round table where Jasper and I had had our tea four days ago. This was where he chose his stage.

Edward rounded on me, his dark hair ruffled by a windy burst. He settled his right hand on the back of the white, wooden chair tucked beneath the table, almost calmly. I was pretty sure he was trying for a menacing or intimidating atmosphere, towering over me, but I refused to let it get to me.

His voice was hard, just shy of a whisper. "You don't belong here." A cold angel's mask, eyes twinkling in the darkening backdrop. "Leave."

It was no request, but a demand. The leaves rustled around us, shushing with the wind.

I guess I could say it was an unexpected remark, though I couldn't agree with it more. But the rude manner in which he said it made me clench my fist, trying to reign in an angry retort. "And that's for you to decide?"

"It's for _you_ to decide. I'm just suggesting you do it."

Breathe in. Breathe out. "You can't make me leave."

"I know what you want from Jazz, and you're not getting it."

"What I want from him?"

"Don't play dumb. He deserves better than the likes of you."

My hand began to burn with the desire to give him a good sting across his face, the non-violent me. I clenched both fists in frustration. "Since you know me _so_ well, would you care to share what it is, exactly, that I want from Sir Jasper?"

He snorted, so certain of his answer. "Wealth. Money. Titles. Nice dresses. Pretty carriages. A handsome face to call your husband. You name it." He took one step closer, so very within slapping distance. "You only care about yourself. You're vain. And we don't need someone like you here, so go back to wherever you came from."

I could feel heat rise to my cheeks in anger and the burn of tears behind my eyes. Squeezing my fist so tight that my nails bit painfully into my flesh, I turned away from him before I could do or say anything I'd regret, and stomped away.

"That was quicker than even I expected." His velvet voice pestered at my ear, his steps trotting alongside my own. "You're heading into the forest, you know."

"Why do you care?" I kept my eyes forward, moving past trimmed bushes which led out the garden gate and towards dense shrubbery and tall trees, their shadows covering a blanket of mulch and dead leaves.

"I wouldn't want to be responsible for returning to the party without you."

"Oh, _right. _And _I'm_ the one worried about image?" It was getting darker in the forest, but I didn't care, so long as I could get far away from him.

The heels began to sink into softer ground, and soon I'd be invisible in the woods, my dark green dress perfectly suited for camouflage.

"You shouldn't go any farther," he called out. Edward had stopped at a small, twisted tree near the edge of the forest path. "Honestly, you can get lost out here."

I kept on walking, ignoring him. Hearing him sigh and continue after me, I quickened my pace, chasing after the withering rays of sun.

"So I can take your silence as a confirmation of your intentions?"

_Oh, look! A bird. Fall is almost over._

"I guess it's true then, since you also consented to kiss a stranger...Butterfly."

I spun around and almost shouted at him. "You hypocrite! You just take what you want and just-" My eyes were starting to prick again with the telltale sign of waterworks, "..just _leave_ people there! If I had known what kind of person you are, I would not have willingly gi-!"

It had to be then, but my footing slipped, my poor balance marred, and I ended up crashing to the ground, hearing a sharp tear of fabric on impact.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't go any farther," Edward called out. He watched her small, retreating form become darker in the shadow of the woods, almost invisible. "Honestly, you can get lost out here." Inevitably, she kept on. He sighed and hurried after her furtive steps.<p>

"So I can take your silence as a confirmation of your intentions?" She still didn't respond, the stubborn woman. Edward hadn't met anyone as hard-headed as her in his life and he was getting rather irritated.

So he tried a different tactic. "I guess it's true then, since you also consented to kiss a stranger." He saw her stiffen slightly, and couldn't help continuing "...Butterfly."

She spun around so fast her hair whipped her in the face, though she didn't seem to care, and started yelling at him. "You hypocrite!" He half-smiled to himself in triumph at breaking her cool demeanor. He was getting one step closer. "You just take what you want and just-" She floundered, her hands flailing as she spoke, though her face was hidden in shadow, "..just _leave_ people there! If I had known what kind of person you are, I would not have willingly gi-"

Edward was sure she meant to somehow insult him, but before she could finish, her foot caught on what seemed to be her own skirts. The long material strained at her knees, making her topple forward, all ending with a painfully loud thud.

He stared dumbfounded at her clumsy descent towards the earth, reacting a split-second too late with useless arms held out. His intentions were momentarily forgotten.

Shaking his head, he knelt before her and took her hands in his. "Are you alright?" He held her palms up to his face, squinting in the dim light, trying to assess the damage. "I don't think they're scratched up too bad. Here, sit back."

She whimpered softly as he settled her back on the ground to face him.

"I think...my dress is torn," she said, almost regrettably.

"Does this happen a lot? You know, you _are _kind of clumsy..."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that!" she snapped.

She was still angry. Good. Edward needed to remain focused also. "Well, I'm sure that you're _also _aware that it is almost pitch black out here, and, although it'd work better for me if you disappeared, you're probably wanted back at the party."

Although she ignored him, she heeded his words and tried to stand up. Edward noticed her wince as she brushed off the dirt on her skirts.

"Hold on." Edward grabbed Bella's wrist to stop her. "Let me see something." With thumb and pointer, he started to lift her dress by the hem.

"W-wait, what are you doing?!" She tried to fling his hand away but his firm grip left no room for escape. Edward carefully lifted the material over her bare knee. As expected. He gently prodded around the scrape on her knee.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Yeah, this is already bruising."

"I'm fine! Now let go." She shook off his hand and stood unsteadily.

"Your dress is torn, you're wounded head to toe, your hair's a mess, and you expect me to believe that you're fine..."

She started limping away from him. The lengths to which her stubbornness would go was starting to amaze him. Unless it was because her hatred for him was already so very profound.

"Even if this was stable ground I wouldn't trust you, _and_...you're walking the wrong way." She was obviously trying very hard to ignore him.

If he carried her back to the house, oh, the misunderstandings that might arise from it. Though it was a small chance of causing her problems, he'd take it. Edward walked swiftly towards Bella, placed one arm around her back, and swiped her legs from under her with the other. She flipped right into his arms. He didn't expect her to be so light, as if she was dreadfully underfed.

Bella was speechless from shock, before she started struggling in his arms. "What are you doing?! Put me down! Let go! Right! Now!"

He sighed. "You should stop before you hurt yourself...some more, that is." Edward trudged through the now-dark forest with familiar ease.

"I don't want your help, or need it." Both her legs were kicking the air, trying to put him off balance and dislodge herself from his person.

"I'm not _trying _to help. I just found a helpless person by the roadside and I took pity on them," he stated nonchalantly. She struggled some more before giving up in a huff.

"Right, like you're so pure of heart," she muttered.

Now that she stopped struggling, she felt so fragile in his arms. So light and breakable. "Jeez, you're heavy." His burden barely bothered his horse-worn limbs.

"I am not. You're just weak."

He snorted. "Ms. Swan, put your arms around my neck."

She swiveled her head in his direction, though he couldn't see her face in the dim light. "Why?" He was holding her close to his chest, instinctively tightening his grip.

"Because you'll fall off, and so will my arms if you don't help me carry part of your weight."

She seemed to contemplate a while before grudgingly wrapping her cold hands around his neck, though she kept her face away from his. The short walk back was kept in silence, which half-bothered him. Edward hoped this stubborn, feather-light girl didn't get too comfortable around him.

Since she was so stubborn, maybe it'd be easier to expose her true motivations by playing on her affections. He'd have to pretend to woo her and succeed in order to prove himself right. She was just another shallow, vain elite-climber and his family was the societal-ladder. But that would not happen again. He had vowed to himself that it wouldn't. Setting his jaw, Edward entered the well-lit corridor.

In his arms, Bella Swan cleared her throat. "You can put me down now." She unwound her arms and braced herself against his chest to try and swing out of his embrace. Edward's arms only tightened. They were almost in the hall.

"I don't think so."

Bella Swan exhaled sharply in frustration. "You're going to have everyone in an unnecessary panic, you'll see."

Of course, the first person to notice them enter was Alice. Her round seemed impossibly large in her small face. She came pattering across the hall towards them, shouting, "Edward! Where've you been? What happened?" Naturally, her high-chimed peal alerted everyone in the room of their presence. "I waited _so _many seconds for you!"

"Sorry, Alice. Isabella here had a slight..._tumble _in the dark."

Isabella Swan glared at him.

Alice looked at her in concern. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm fine," Bella answered patiently, though her scraped bruise probably throbbed painfully whenever she bent her knee. Edward's mother, Bella's mother, and her friend Rosalie were already hurrying to meet them in the middle of the hall. Edward glanced around the room and locked eyes with his brother, Jazz. He was already coming over, so he set Bella down on a chair that Alice had provided, and quickly stepped back from the throng of concerned members.

In turn, her mother and friend fretted over the injured girl who continued to try and convince them that it was a very minor wound. He found it odd that she didn't play it up a bit more to get pampered, which was what he would have done. He remembered a vivid scene from the past, when he was about seven, and Jazz was nine.

_He was hiding in the stables, hiding from Jasper. They were playing hide-and-find, which was what he used to call it. He had climbed into the loft where they kept the spare hay for the horses and wriggled down between two stacks. It stunk of horse manure._

"_Edward!" he heard Jazz call out in a sing-song voice. Edward giggled. He could hear Jazz's boots crunch on the gravel just outside the large stable door. There was a pause, then the wooden door slowly creaked open, a bright band of sunlight spilling onto the dirt floor. Jazz poked his head in and surveyed the stalls. His hair was glowing gold in the sun. "Edward?" he called out again. Edward ducked further behind the haystacks holding his breath and trying not to giggle. Only the two horses they owned replied with a few snorts and restless shuffling. Jazz shrugged and went back out. _

_Sighing in relief, Edward stood up and chuckled, then began to climb down the wooden ladder bolted to the platform's edge and the ground. Without warning, the stable door crashed open and Jazz jumped in, shouting "Gotcha!" with a grinning face. Shocked, Edward slipped on the rung, hit his shin and lost his grip. _

After crashing onto his back, he remembered bawling his eyes out and Jasper going insane with remorse, and crying "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sorry I'm sorry, so sorry, Edward," over and over again. He had carried Edward back to the house, running and crying with him all the way there. Jasper's face held sorrow and guilt for the rest of the time Edward's bruise remained. Edward felt bad too, since Jazz was too soft-hearted, too gentle.

"Come on, we'll change that dress," Esme said, supporting part of Bella's weight and leading her upstairs, no doubt. They walked out the hall with the entourage in tow.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Jazz was standing beside Edward, facing the doorway which the girl had just exited, one of many leading to various parts of the house.

_That you're too gentle, too trusting_, he wanted to say. He glanced at Jazz's face, wondering if his brother had put behind the incident from two years past. "I'm thinking...that Alice won't be happy until she gives you your present."

"Edward..." Jazz sighed, exasperated. "You cannot keep doing this forever." He gripped Edward's shoulder, squeezed softly, then let go. "But you're right. We'd better see to Alice sooner rather than later."


	5. Just Another Party

**Halloooo! Please rate and review! Much appreciated! I will try to update chapters as often as possible. Thankyouuuu~**

CHAPTER 5: JUST ANOTHER PARTY

Rose sat on the floral couch and sighed. "I'm not surprised anymore."

The elder maid from earlier on had just finished wrapping my scraped and swollen knee with white linen. I thanked her and she left the room.

"Yes, even _I'm _not surprised anymore. Now if you could help me out of this ripped dress, I would be very grateful."

Esme, Alice and my mother had gone into the adjoining room to pick out another dress for me to wear for the remainder of the evening.

"What were you doing out there, anyway?" Rose asked, unlacing my dress from behind. The emerald gown crumpled to the floor.

"I..." Hesitation, I stepped out of the dress and picked it up. I couldn't tell Rose about my outburst. It was too embarassing. "I was getting some air, then Aq- ...Edward appeared and we started to converse. He must've needed some air too. When we were walking back to the house-"

"You fell. You tripped on air, or a branch, or your own feet. Yes, I know." Rose shook her head.

"Actually, it was the skirts that I stepped on. They were too long," I retorted defensively.

"Whatever, Bella. You were always clumsy, and always will be." Rose took the dress from my hands and ushered me into the other room.

"Bella! Is your leg alright?" Alice chimed in concern. "Look! I chose this dress for you." She smiled and held up a pale yellow gown, clean-cut and pretty.

"Thank you, Alice. It's lovely."

After much fussing from Esme, when she was finally satisfied with my hair, we all rustled our way back down to the party. Ever the gentleman, Jasper hurried over in concern, worrying over my wellbeing, and supported my right side for the rest of the night. It was comfortable enough, hanging on Jasper's left arm, however, I couldn't help but feel the frequent glances from across the room on the back of my neck. I couldn't tell if they were hostile or not.

Alice followed me and Jasper around like a puppy, and I finally met the gigantic Emmett who also had a gigantic heart. He welcomed me into the family as if we'd been friends for years, and chuckled heartily at my unfortunate accident and clumsiness. Storied of my past told my Rose didn't help.

As we were entering the carriage to leave for home, Alice suddenly embraced me. "You'll caome and visit me again, won't you Bella? You'll come and play? I've got loads of games and things we could do!" Alice's face was buried under her hair, her head tucked under my arm. My heart went out to her.

"Of course I will, silly!" I put my arms around her tiny frame. "As many times as you'll have me."

Alice looked up and smiled, relieved. Emmett dragged her back to his side and rested a large hand on her head. "You gotta let Bella leave now, " Emmett laughed.

"Well, goodnight Bella. Have a safe trip home." Jasper lent a hand to my mother, then to me and my wounded leg, and somehow managed to get inside the carriage door without falling. While Emmett assisted Rose, I glanced out the window and _he _was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>The wind was howling and raindrops pattered against my windowpane. Waking up on this dreary morning, my knee throbbed a little less. I couldn't help thinking back to the events of the night before.<p>

_You only care about yourself...you're vain...you don't belong here...leave!_

I buried my face in the warm blankets. Why was Aqua suddenly so cold, so hostile? He was so different on the night of the ball. I could see the gentle warmth in his eyes behind the mask, his playful laugh on the balcony. His accusations against me, of being a gold-digger, weren't entirely unjustified. My mother did somehow get me engaged to Jasper before we had even met each other, and the wedding was to be held soon, too soon.

That was it, wasn't it? An arranged marriage. But why would Esme's prospects be so low? Our family clearly had no noble blood or wealth or business affiliations or social rank! Only a small and insignificant title was left by my father Charlie, who died when I was eleven. It was just mother and I in this image-driven society, trying to get by.

No wonder Aqua saw me as some money-grabber in search of a hasty matrimony. But this was the rest of my life we were talking about. I wasn't ready to spend it with someone I barely knew. But calling off the engagement, I knew, would break my mother's heart. She was so driven on securing a happy future for me, I didn't know how I would be able to break it to her gently.

My bedroom door suddenly slammed open, startling my train of thought. Rosalie burst into my room and headed straight for me.

"Wake up, Bells. We need to get ready for your engagement party!"

I grumbled and covered my head with my pillow. It's in a few days. Can't we wait 'til tomorrow?"

"No. We're heading to Burke's again, and a few other stores as well, so get up and get ready, we're leaving in an hour."

"What? Can't I just wear the dresses I already have? We don't have that much to spare anyway." I sat up in bed and stared at Rose. To my utter surprise, I realised she was blushing. "Rose?"

She turned her face away to hide her embarassment.

I laughed as a thought struck me. I pulled her arm so she sat on the bed and faced me. "You're shopping for someone else, aren't you?" I asked, my grin widening. When she stubbornly turned her face away again, I laughed in happiness. Pulling myself out of bed, I grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're going for another dress hunt."

"About time," she finally said, laughing with me.

"Yes indeed. We'll need to pretty you up so that Emmett won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"Wh-what? I never said-" Rose blushed furiously.

I laughed even harder. At least someone was happy about going to the engagement party.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, they heeded my wishes and kept the guest list to a minimum of close friends and family. From my limited knowledge, the Cullens were one of the most respected and wealthy families in the mining business and would have needed to invite countless high-ranking families and dignitaries to attend any social events to promote good business and keep up good relations with other families.<p>

It wasn't entirely required for personal matters however, for which I was extremely grateful. The engagement party kicked off when I was, embarassingly, the last one to arrive.

"Bella, as always, you look beautiful." Jasper smiled and took my hand in his. Ever the gentleman, he escorted me through the ballroom, introducing me to his friends and family. I was laughing politely at the conversation at hand when my eye caught a scene at the corner of my vision. Edward Cullen was laughing with two beautiful blondes at the far side of the room. From what I could tell, they were blushing and laughing at whatever he said. My heart fluttered slightly and I looked away. That pretentious jerk!

"Excuse us," I heard Jasper say to the two men and women we were talking to. He led me away and smiled down at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine." I forced a smile.

Again, he smiled back. "Don't worry, one more introduction then you're free to roam the rest of the night," he said, leading me across the floor.

We were heading straight for Edward and the two blondes. I readied myself so that I could face him in a polite, courteous manner when he turned and spotted us approaching. His eyes immediately darkened. After a quick word to the blondes, he walked swiftly away. Irritated, I ignored him as he brushed past me.

"Jasper," the taller of the two stunning blondes said warmly.

He smiled in response. "Bella, this is Tanya and Irina. Close friends of the family." The women glared at me with haughty eyes, strikingly beautiful. I felt awkward in comparison to their slender and graceful elegance, they obviously belonged in this world. The one Jasper referred to as Tania, the tall blonde, pursed her lips as she looked me up and down.

"So, you are Bella," said Tanya. She held her hand out for me to shake. When I gripped her smooth hand lightly, she gave me a brief smile before letting go and gesturing to the other blonde beside her. "This is my sister, Irina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said for about the fiftieth time this evening. Irina gave me a cold stare before turning her attention to Jasper for the rest of our conversation.

Jasper remained fairly close to me throughout the night whenever Alice wasn't happily pulling me around. To my pleasure, I saw Rose and Alice's mountain of a cousin, Emmett, sticking very close together most of the time. Emmett was easy-going and talkative, drawing laughs out of Rose every so often, while Rose was uncharacteristically subdued. I hid a smile. Even from here, I could see Rosalie's blushing face, and eyes that sparkled whenever she looked upon his face. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

The evening was slow-going, and I stayed as far away from Edward as I could. When it was nearing midnight, Jasper sought me out.

"Hey, Bella. I was wondering if you could spare a moment," he said close to my ear, then gave me a dazzling smile.

"Of course," I replied, mystified.

He held his hand out and I placed mine in his. It was large and smooth, his strong grip engulfed my own. My hand felt delicate in his warm one as he pulled me outside and led me to a round, stone gazebo in the centre of the gardens. He pulled me up the stone steps and released my hand, turning to face me with a tentative smile.

"Now...I know we haven't known each other for very long, and I understand that this engagement has been...preordained for us," Jasper said in the quiet evening air. "But I'd like to do this right by you."

I didn't understand. Was he trying to break off the engagement or ask my opinion?

"So...although our affections may not grow into fruition in a matter of seconds, I am willing to..." Jasper huffed in embarassment, his red-tinted cheeks giving away his nervousness. "...uh, I should get to the point." He laughed shyly, and slowly got down on one knee. "This is supposed to be romantic, by the way," he whispered comically, cupping the side of his mouth with one hand.

My heart skipped a beat, then restarted in double time. Thankfully we were in the privacy of the gardens, otherwise I would have been blushing furiously for all to see. Well, more so than I already was. I had to admit, Jasper was strikingly handsome in a regal way.

"Isabella Swan," started Jasper, his face shyly smiling up at me. His hair was slightly ruffled by a gentle breeze, and it looked so soft. Surprising myself, I had the urge to run my fingers through them and feel its silky lengths for myself. His clear blue eyes pierced straight into mine. "Would you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?"


	6. Hair-Dressing

**Please review, it would mean much :) Let me know if i can improve anything also~ or any ideas you might have on how it should progress!  
><strong>

**Updated this chapter, feel free to reread. Now back to the story...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Creator of the Twilight characters by Stephenie Meyers, not I!**

CHAPTER 6: HAIR-DRESSING

"Would you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?"

It was pretty clear what he was going to do right after he descended onto one knee, but I still felt slightly overwhelmed. What would happen if I answered differently? Did I actually have a say in this, or was it just a formality? So many things were running through my head right then that I began to feel a little light-headed.

Jasper was still looking at me with his gentle eyes and warm smile, waiting for my answer. What answer could I give him? Was I required to say yes?

I thought of the alternative option in front of me and what that entailed. This was probably the best offer a girl of my standing would get in this society and in this lifetime. My mother would also be devastated if I turned his offer down. Arranged marriages were completely common, and I had heard many stories where love grew out of this mutual understanding.

He held out his hand, his outstretched arm inviting me to accept. My heartbeat was loud in my ears. I took my weird urge to touch his hair as a good sign, and Jasper's smile revealed that he was just as nervous as I was. I thought, if it was this man in front of me, who was willing to learn to love and cherish me, I'd take a chance too. If it was this man, I could definitely try.

I threw caution to the wind, and my doubts along with it. I took a deep breath, and placed my hand in his. "Yes," I breathed softly.

Relief shone in his face, and it broke into a dazzling smile. He stood up and held both my hands, kissing them both. Soft words were exchanged in the cool night.

Afterwards, Jasper went back inside while I took the chance for a reprieve. Taking a moment to breathe and calm down, I took my time wandering about the gardens before I had to rejoin the festivities. Entering the double-door foyer that connected the private gardens to the short hallway leading down to the ballroom, I unstrapped my heels and ran my toes through the lush carpet, easing the raw lines around my ankles.

I made my slow way down the hall, pausing to admire the paintings hanging in their golden, nouveau frames. Rounding the corner, I bumped into a solid body and almost stumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I blurted instinctively.

The man steadied himself against the wall, his free hand almost knocking into a nearby vase while the other sported a wine bottle. I tried to help him keep his balance, attempting to grab his arm and pulling him upright.

"Hello love!" he drawled, clearly intoxicated. His blonde hair was held back in a short pony tail, and to my discomfort, his grey eyes took the liberty to rove all over my body, making my skin crawl.

"Uh, would you like me to-" I began to offer him my assistance.

In a flash, he grabbed my arm and forced me against the wall, my back slamming hard against the edge of a painting frame. I cried out in pain, but he didn't relent. His hips pinned me underneath him and I was unable to move. The man's sleazy hands ran down my waist and my thighs.

"Please...stop!" I cried.

I tried to buck him off, but his height and strength outmatched my own. He forced his mouth on mine, his stinking breath on my face. By this time, I was panicking, my hands pushing against his chest to no avail.

As I tried to scream, he clamped a sweaty palm over my mouth as his other hand began to urgently roam towards my rear and crumple the folds of my skirt. My mind began to freeze in terror as he forced one leg between my thighs. Helplessly, I cried.

My silent tears blurred my vision. I stared at the discarded wine bottle on the floor, it's liquor dripping into the clean carpet. How did it turn out like this?

* * *

><p>Edward chuckled as Emmett choked on the wine, making Rosalie laugh as well. He tried to defend himself, saying beer was his preferred choice of drink, and that wine was overrated, but his cheeks were tinged pink.<p>

"You keep telling yourself that, Em. I'm heading out for a smoke." He pat Emmett on the back, a bit harder than necessary, laughed, and then excused himself from the party-goers.

As he strolled into the long corridor leading to the gardens, he pulled out his cigar case and selected a particularly fat one. Running it under his nose, he savoured its rich scent. He turned the corner of the corridor and first noticed the muffled sobbing before he understood what was taking place before his very eyes.

Isabella, the stubborn girl that irritated him to no end, was trapped against the wall, her small fists pattering uselessly against the chest of a man he loathed. The man he recognised as James, the idiot successor to Laurent Enterprises, was pulling at the neckline of Bella's dress as tears streaked her pale face.

Filled with a sudden fury, Edward bolted towards them and grabbed James by the ponytail and coat. He pulled him off of Bella's tiny body and into the wall opposite.

"You dirty piece of..." BAM! Edward's right hook cracked into James' jaw, toppling him to the floor. Edward lifted him again to eye level by his collar and slammed him into the wall. The paintings rattled from the force of another blow to James' head. Again and again, his fist hammered into him.

Bella, dazed from the sudden release, saw her rescuer about to murder a man. Still shaking from her trauma, she managed to pull on Edward's arm and halt him long enough to break off the assault. Breathing heavily, Edward flung James to the floor and pointed down the corridor.

"Get out of here while I'm still being nice," he spat. The bloody-faced blonde scampered off in a wavering line without a word.

Sighing, Edward looked towards Bella. As he took a step towards her, she flinched, making him pause.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

She hugged her arms as her eyes shifted away from his gaze. Seeing the strong, bull-headed girl in this state made Edward's heart ache a bit. Her hair was a mess, her face and eyes were red with abuse, the sheen of tears still visible, and her lower lip was bruised.

"I'm...fine," she whispered hoarsely.

She was not fine, Edward saw. Her dress was askew as one bare shoulder was exposed.

"What happened?" Edward asked the disheveled girl.

"I...I don't..." her voice shook. "Who...who is he?" She had backed away against the wall now, her eyes warily on him, and slowly sank to the ground. She hugged her knees in an effort to calm herself.

"_Sir _James, the bastard, is the son of an important business partner," Edward answered as he slowly crouched down in front of Bella.

He noticed that her small hands were still shaking and his heart ached, wanting to reach out and hold her. But that would be the last thing she needed.

"He was invited tonight so there would be more opportunities for discussion and so on." Edward didn't know what to do. He longed to reach out and comfort her, despite wanting her to leave his family alone.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Is your hand alright?" she asked timidly.

He looked down at his bruised and bloody knuckles. "I'll live. It's nothing bad." He didn't know what else to say.

"Do you mind..." She was a mouse, her wide eyes still holding the last remnants of shock and fear. "...keep talking..."

"Sure," Edward complied, hoping to calm her. "What do you want to hear?" He inched a bit closer, not wanting to frighten her, and sat his bottom on the ground an arm's length away from her, resting his elbows on his knees.

She paused, looking at the cigar on the floor. "I...didn't know you smoked."

He glanced down at where he dropped it and half-smiled. "I don't, actually." He picked it up and popped it back in its case. "Only on occasion. Very rarely."

"Were you about to...? When you came past..."

"Yes."

The silence dragged on and Bella's breathing became more regular.

Slowly, very slowly, Edward lifted a hand to her shoulder. He noticed that her brown eyes were clear now, and as captivating as they were on the night that they met. She stared at him as he reached towards the neckline of her dress and slowly, gently, slipped the fabric back over her shoulder. His hand lingered there for a moment longer before he withdrew.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded silently and took the hand he offered her. They walked quietly to Edward's room, where she washed her face in the adjoining bathroom. When she finally emerged, she looked more presentable than she did before, save for her hair.

As she saw him glance pointedly at said mess, she replied, "I can't do it by myself. You'll have to help me."

Since Edward had no need for a brush or a vanity in his rooms, Bella made do by running her fingers through the knots in her hair and stood in front of his bathroom mirror.

"Here," she said. She placed a handful of pins in Edward's hand, who was standing at attention behind her.

"You'll need to tell me what to do," he said worriedly, out of his depth in the department of ladies' hairstyles. He noticed her trying to hide an amused half-grin.

She swept her thick tresses over one shoulder, exposing the pale skin at the back of her neck and the top of her shoulders.

At a steady pace, she would comb out a hefty amount of strands, twirl it one way or another or tell him to hold a few strands, then call for a pin, to which he obliged, and pinned it into place.

As the pins in his hand dwindled, so did the amount of hair that covered her skin, where he felt himself drawn to.

Unaware that he was gradually leaning in to smell her hair, his breath fanned the back of her neck, causing Bella to glance at him through the mirror.

Her eyes locked onto his, hands poised to pin the next strand.

The scent of roses filled his nose as his heart skipped a beat.

"Edward?"

He blinked. "Sorry, I forgot that Emmett's still waiting for me." He quickly strode to the door, leaving Bella somewhat bewildered at his abruptness.

"Thank you," she managed before he left.

Edward paused at the threshold. He turned his head a fraction. "See you downstairs." He quickly disappeared from her sight.


End file.
